


Speech Therapy

by abstractconcept



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chan, Dirty Talk, Ficlet, Frottage, M/M, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abstractconcept/pseuds/abstractconcept
Summary: Harry enlists Snape's help when he forms a speech impediment.





	Speech Therapy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lesyeuxverts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesyeuxverts/gifts).



Snape finished writing the ingredients on the board and turned to watch Potter absently twirling his quill between his fingers, his big green eyes preoccupied. 

Pay attention!” Snape growled, and the boy jolted and dropped his quill. 

Snape glared at the brat, hoping to induce some reasonable facsimile of attention, or at least the glowering fury that could pass for attention, but for some inexplicable reason Potter merely blushed and fumbled his quill again. 

"What did I just say, Potter?”

The boy looked from the list of ingredients on the blackboard back to Snape and swallowed hard. “One spoonful of c—of—co—” the boy broke off, coughing, his face pink with embarrassment. 

Snape leaned forward so that they were nose-to-nose and enunciated clearly. _“Cock. Roaches,”_ he snarled.

Potter’s mouth formed an ‘o.’ He nodded and managed to say, “Right, sir.”

“Good. Get to work.” It was going to be an exhausting term.

It wasn’t until the end of class, when everyone was putting things away, that Potter sidled up to Snape’s desk, hands in his pockets. It was the most pathetic attempt at _nonchalant_ Snape had ever seen. “Do you _need_ something, Mr. Potter?” he sneered.

Fire engine red, all over again. Snape shook his head and sighed as Potter stuttered and stumbled through his request. 

“ _Assist_ you with your _homework_?” the man replied. “Why don’t I just do it for you?”

“That’d be even better!” The indefatigable _cheek_ of the boy. 

“It’s hardly a difficult assignment in any case,” Snape grumped. “All I asked is that you go through the first fifty potions in your book and tell me what they have in common.”

Potter looked pained. “I know what they have in common,” he said.

Snape arched an expectant brow.

“They all contain—they all contain co—co—”

Snape allowed this to go on for several moments before having mercy. “You can’t say it!” he crowed gleefully. “You really can’t! It’s some kind of mental _block_ —though that’s hardly a shock, and unlikely to be the first or last you’ll ever endure.” Severus settled back in his chair, crossing his arms smugly over his chest. “Harry Potter can’t wrap his tongue around the word ‘cock,’” he purred.

“Yes I can!” Potter roared. He looked ready to throw something at Snape, furious and embarrassed.

Snape folded his hands expectantly. “Indeed? Do go on.”

“I—I—”

“You _can’t,_ can you? Simply divine.” Snape felt vicious amusement envelope him in a warm pink cloud. “Come now, Potter. It’s a very short word. Only one syllable. Surely even a breathtaking dunce like you could manage it. Repeat after me: cock.”

The boy opened and shut his mouth silently, suddenly looking off-balance. 

“Cock,” Snape repeated, watching the brat squirm.

“I can’t say it in front of you,” Potter moaned, agonized. “And I wish you wouldn’t, either.”

“Why? It’s a perfectly serviceable term for a barnyard fowl,” Snape said wryly.

“Not the way _you_ say it,” Harry grumbled.

“No?”

The boy shook his head hard, messy hair dancing. “ _No,_ ” he replied emphatically. “You don’t say it like that at all and you know it.”

Snape leaned forward, looking at Potter fiercely. “And how do I say it?”

“You say it like—you say it like—” Potter groped.

“You’re communicative skills are superlative,” Snape mocked.

“You say it like it’s something dipped in _chocolate_!” Harry screamed. “You say it like a fucking wet dream come true! _You say it so it makes me want to get down on my knees and lick it, and that’s the bloody truth!_ ”

Snape rocked back in his seat.

“And, um, it's really distracting,” the boy finished lamely.

Scowling, Snape got to his feet and began to pace. “Surely you could at least write the word,” he observed.

“Um. It depends,” Potter said.

“On _what?_ ”

“Well, I can’t do it if you’re going to read it,” Potter told him, shrugging helplessly. "My hand shakes and my writing gets all squiggly."

Snape leaned back against the wall and observed Potter through narrowed his eyes, tapping a finger against his mouth. "I can, perhaps, perceive a solution."

Potter looked apprehensive. "You're not going to curse me or poison me or something, are you?"

"No."

The boy shifted from one foot to the other, looking awkward. "Well, what's your suggestion, then?"

"Severus Snape's Speech Therapy 101," Snape told him. 

Potter seemed cautiously optimistic about this. "That sounds reasonable."

"Up against the wall."

" _What!?"_

Snape grabbed Potter by the shoulders, slammed him back against the dungeon wall, and pressed himself against the boy. "Say it," he demanded.

Potter looked overheated and rather panicked. "I can't!"

Snape bent his head so that his lips were level with the boy's ear. "Cock," he murmured. "Come now, say it."

Potter shook his head wildly. "Oh, my god, you can't do--"

"I can, I will and, in fact, I have," Snape informed him. "Repeat after me, now. _Cock._ "

Potter made a valiant attempt, but could only form the first half of the word before his voice trailed off into oblivion.

Snape slipped a thigh between the boy's legs. "Say cock," he whispered.

"Ngh," Harry replied. 

Rolling against Potter, he could feel the brat's erection against his leg. "You can do it," he murmured.

Potter wrapped his arms around Snape and buried his face against the man's shoulder, rutting against his thigh. "C'k," he grunted.

Snape smiled against his temple. "Longer and louder," he instructed in a growl. " _Cock,_ Potter."

Potter whimpered. The boy was undulating frantically--ah, to be seventeen again.

Snape supposed he should employ some sort of discipline, but the carrot was turning out to be almost as much fun as the stick. "Cock," he murmured sweetly against Harry's neck. He nuzzled the boy, breathing in his scent. "It's what you _want,_ isn't it? How will you ever get it if you're unable to bring yourself to ask for it? Cock, cock, cock. . ." he crooned "Come now, tell me, Potter. Tell me what you want."

Harry suddenly gasped, body arching. " _Cock,_ " the boy groaned, sagging in Snape's arms. 

With a great sigh, Snape pushed the boy away. It really was going to be an exhausting term. "You are dismissed," he informed Potter.

The boy looked extremely depressed. "Oh."

"I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

Potter's brow wrinkled. "But tomorrow's Saturday," he objected. "We don't have Potions on Saturday."

Snape gave him a thin smile. "No, but you'll be taking advanced speech therapy with me," he said. "After all, today was merely a very basic lesson. I'm sure you could use further help with _many_ words."

Potter grinned. "Better to have a mental block than a cock-block!" he chirped.

Snape groaned. Merlin only knew what the brat's extended vocabulary would lead to.


End file.
